


Список дел Гермионы Грейнджер

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Гермиона выбирает жить будущим.
Kudos: 4





	Список дел Гермионы Грейнджер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bucket List of One Hermione Granger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436856) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



Перо царапнуло по желтоватому пергаменту, который на идеально-белом пластиковом столе из «IKEA» смотрелся совершенно чужеродным предметом. На прошлой неделе родители вытащили Гермиону за новой мебелью, хотя она упиралась изо всех сил — после месяцев в палатке даже отдельная комната казалась роскошью. «Мы хотим, чтобы тебе здесь было комфортно», — сказал тогда папа, но Гермиона ясно услышала не озвученное: они боятся, что она опять исчезнет, как исчезала каждое лето начиная со второго года учёбы в Хогвартсе. Но на этот раз она точно решила остаться надолго, виновато отбросив в сторону мысль, что это только потому, что ей некуда больше идти.

Два дня назад ей вручили Орден Мерлина. Тяжелую серебряную медаль повесили на стену над рабочим столом рядом с похвальной грамотой из младшей школы. На вручении присутствовали родители, сияя из зала гордыми улыбками, и Гермиона сияла им в ответ, пока кто-то из журналистов не выкрикнул: «Чем займётесь дальше?». Она не имела никакого понятия.

Сорок восемь часов раздумий ответа не принесли. Её жизнь, всегда полная амбиций и перспектив, в последний год свелась к одному: помочь Гарри избавиться от Волдеморта. Но эта цель была достигнута, и теперь даже целая стопка брошюр на тумбочке не могла подсказать, что же делать дальше. Отучиться на колдомедика, стать аврором, работать в Комиссии по установлению вины и примирению — все эти варианты были возможны, но ни один не казался привлекательнее другого. «Если бы можно было понять, что действительно важно, — думала Гермиона, — я бы смогла выбрать направление». Она взяла перо и начала писать.

_Выйти замуж, завести детей._

Мгновение спустя она перечеркнула запись. Муж и дети определённо должны были появиться в списке, но сильно позже. А может быть, это вообще не для неё? Кто сказал, что обязательно выходить замуж? И кто сказал, что нельзя иметь детей без брака? Может, лет так в сорок семь она просто кого-нибудь усыновит. Гермиона потянулась за новым куском пергамента и покачала головой. В мусорной корзине уже валялись шесть скомканных попыток, парочка даже были подпалены и всё ещё чуть дымились. Она, конечно, не ожидала, что получится с первого — или седьмого — раза, но практика наглядно показала, что сначала нужно составить черновик, а красиво его переписать она всегда успеет. Она снова набросала первый пункт.

_1\. Вернуть родителей из Австралии, восстановить им воспоминания_

Эту запись Гермиона перечеркнула тоже, но только потому, что с этим пунктом она уже закончила.

— Неплохое начало, — пробормотала она. Придумать второй пункт оказалось проще.

_2\. Прожить с родителями хотя бы полгода (в процессе)._

— Они в порядке, — прошептала она сама себе, — никто им не навредит. Но я буду рядом, просто на всякий случай.

_~~3\. Рассказать родителям правду про то, кто стёр им воспоминания~~ _

_3\. Решить, стоит ли правда разрушенных отношений с родителями._

В «Усовершенствованных техниках изменения памяти» о таком не упоминалось. Гермиона потыкала в свиток пером, оставляя пятнышки чернил. Она уже давно обдумывала этот вопрос, но ответ не стал ближе ни месяц, ни день назад. Гермиона вообще не думала, что ей когда-нибудь придётся принимать такое решение — думала, что погибнет на войне. Она никогда бы не смогла отдать свою жизнь за Гарри, если бы знала, что позади останутся скорбящие и одинокие родители. Но сможет ли она объяснить это им? Поймут ли они? Слишком долго она скрывала от них подробности и опасности своей жизни в волшебном мире.

— Пошло оно всё! — объявила Гермиона вслух и почувствовала, как покраснели щеки. Она так редко использовала ругательства, что одно это помогло прогнать прежнее упадническое настроение. Она потянулась за ближайшей книгой и закрыла ею последнюю надпись.

— Извини, — шепнула она книге. Чернила ещё не успели высохнуть и наверняка размазались по обложке, но Гермионе слишком не хотелось видеть перед глазами постоянное напоминание о своей дилемме.

_4\. Прочитать весь список «Топ 100 книг по версии BBC»._

Пора было перестать игнорировать маггловскую часть образования. Гермиона прокралась по лестнице до рабочего кабинета отца, стараясь не издать ни звука — ещё неизвестно, напугают ли шаги родителей, но проверять не хотелось.

Вид заполненных книжных полок принёс умиротворение. Какое бы будущее ни ждало впереди, Гермиона точно знала: там будут книги. Желательно расставленные по алфавиту — папа разделял её страсть к чтению, но совсем не понимал стремление всё структурировать. Чтобы найти первые три книги из списка — «Убить пересмешника», «Уловку-22» и «Гордость и предубеждение», — ушло почти полчаса. Развернувшись на выход, Гермиона удивлённо увидела наблюдающего за ней отца.

— Я думала, вы уже спите, — сказала она, пытаясь скрыть, как сильно он её напугал. Она должна была уже привыкнуть — в последнее время родители часто застывали и смотрели на неё, будто она самое удивительное, что только есть в мире. Гермиона же чувствовала себя бесконечно виноватой.

— Услышал, как кто-то бродит по дому.

Гермиона уже хотела спросить, не испугался ли он, но одёрнула сама себя. Халат отца был аккуратно завязан на поясе — вряд ли он стал бы этим заморачиваться, если бы думал, что в доме посторонний.

— Я рад, что ты дома.

— Да, — кивнула она. — Безусловно.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, думая о пункте номер три из списка. Она абсолютно не заслуживала это слепое обожание родителей.

— Слушай, пап, я должна тебе кое-что сказать.

— Всё что угодно, — он улыбнулся, отчего морщинки в уголках его глаз стали глубже. Гермиона струсила.

— Прости, что не проводила с вами больше времени на каникулах. Только и могу думать, что кто-то из нас мог погибнуть раньше…

— Тихо, не желаю ничего слышать. — Он приобнял её одной рукой и крепко прижал. — Мы с мамой очень тобой гордимся и совсем не виним за то, что ты не хотела проводить каникулы со своими старыми скучными родителями.

Гермиона хотела поспорить, что её родители были не скучными, а, наоборот, самыми удивительными людьми в мире, но отец уже отвернулся, что-то ища в ящике стола.

— Я тебе когда-нибудь показывал вот это? — спросил он, помахивая довольно потрёпанными листами бумаги. Он включил настольную лампу и развернул бумагу — это оказалась карта Европы, вся закрашенная и перечёркнутая красными чернилами.

— Я тоже никогда не сидел дома летом, — сказал отец, прослеживая пальцем линию между Лондоном и Парижем. — Все деньги, которые у меня были, я тратил на билет куда подальше. А мама потом сходила с ума, ей всё время приходилось пересылать мне деньги на билет обратно домой.

— Правда? — Гермиона попыталась представить своего серьёзного, ответственного отца на каком-нибудь неизвестном вокзале с одним только рюкзаком за спиной и без кната денег в карманах.

— Правда. Никто не посмеет сказать, что твой отец не понимает жажду к приключениям.

— Расскажи мне побольше, — попросила она с улыбкой.

  
  


* * *

Только к трём часам ночи Гермиона вернулась к себе в комнату. Пергамент со списком всё ещё лежал на столе, будто ожидая. Она медленно подошла ближе, немного стыдясь того, что собиралась написать — и это после разговора с отцом! Но, слушая его рассказы о молодости, Гермиона вспомнила ещё кое-что, что точно собиралась сделать в какой-то момент своей жизни.

_5\. Заняться сексом._

Гермиона поспешно оглянулась и хихикнула. Продолжая улыбаться, она выключила свет и легла спать.

  
  


* * *

Будильник зазвонил точно в восемь утра. Не открывая глаз, Гермиона нашарила его рукой, пытаясь вспомнить, зачем ей нужно было так рано вставать.

— Сегодня же свадьба, — пробормотала она. — Проклятье!

Приглашение лежало на столе среди прочих бумаг. Ханна Аббот и Захария Смит — Гермиона плохо представляла их вместе, но конец войны породил целую лавину новых парочек, особенно среди защитников Хогвартса в последней битве. Она уже потеряла счёт свадьбам, на которых побывала за последние месяцы.

Стоило основной церемонии закончиться, как Гермиона рванула к чаше с пуншем в дальнем углу шатра. Она ничего не имела против приглашённых гостей, но им всем ужасно хотелось знать её дальнейшие планы, а Гермиона ненавидела не иметь ответов на поставленные вопросы.

— Ставлю двадцатку, что они вместе и года не протянут, — произнёс голос за спиной.

— Гарри! Это некультурно! — Она поспешно оглянулась, не подслушивают ли их, и добавила: — Ставлю все пятьдесят.

— Ты чего тут прячешься? — спросил Гарри.

— У меня закончились темы для пустой болтовни ещё две свадьбы назад.

— Очень тебя понимаю!

— Так почему мы продолжаем ходить на все эти сборища?

— Отличный вопрос, на самом деле. Может, сбежим в бар?

Гермиона поджала губы: она редко пила алкоголь, и никогда — ещё до наступления полудня.

— Это законно, ты знаешь, — мягко сказал Гарри. — Но если хочешь, можем просто выпить кофе.

В итоге они направились в недавно открывшуюся кофейню — в основном потому, что она была поблизости и была совершенно маггловской, но Гермиона всё равно машинально оглядела помещение на присутствие репортеров.

— Ну и что тебя беспокоит? — спросил Гарри, когда они заняли один из столиков.

— С чего ты взял, что меня что-то беспокоит?

Гарри только закатил глаза.

— Прямо не знаю. Мы всего-то семь лет дружим. И провели несколько месяцев, живя в одной палатке! А ещё, кажется, были атакованы огромной змеёй под видом старушки…

— Ну, если так ставить вопрос... — Гермиона непроизвольно улыбнулась, но тут же снова нахмурилась. — Я вчера почти призналась папе, что это я стёрла им память.

Гарри промолчал, ожидая продолжения. Гермиона покрутила в руках кружку.

— Я ужасный человек, если позволяю им верить, что это были Пожиратели?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Гарри. — Поверь мне, если бы мои родители были живы, я бы ни перед чем не остановился, чтобы спасти их и сохранить наши отношения.

— Спасибо, — тихо ответила она и нервно вдохнула. — Но как поступить было бы _правильно_?

— Мне кажется, тебе нужно спросить саму себя: кому от этого будет хорошо? — медленно произнёс Гарри. — Если твоим родителям будет лучше знать правду, то тогда, думаю, стоит рассказать. А если ты просто хочешь облегчить душу, тогда молчи.

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Когда ты успел стать таким мудрым?

Позднее вечером, придя домой, Гермиона вычеркнула третий пункт из списка. Она приняла решение: пусть родители верят в то, что делает их счастливыми. У неё есть другая цель — простить саму себя.

  
  


* * *

За несколько следующих недель список прилично вырос. Гермиона поклялась самой себе не ходить на свадьбы, если не хочет идти, а пунктом ниже — пообещала не посещать похороны людей, которых плохо знала. Да, люди продолжали умирать от таинственных медленно действующих проклятий, а в болотах, лесах и даже домах Пожирателей находили новые тела, вот только Гермионе нужно было как-то жить дальше.

Но как именно? Этот вопрос не давал ей покоя. Пергамент, который должен был стать окончательной версией списка, пестрел ярко-красными вопросительными знаками и прожжёнными дырочками в местах, где она яростно применила стирающее заклинание.

_18\. Узнать, как становятся колдомедиками(?)._

_19\. Ходатайствовать о принятии в члены Комиссии по установлению вины и примирению. Представлять интересы учеников Хогвартса, пострадавших от войны._

_20\. Отучиться седьмой курс в школе(?)._

_21\. Подумать о домашнем обучении для сдачи ЖАБА — можно подольше побыть с родителями._

_22\. Узнать у потенциальных работодателей о влиянии результатов ЖАБА на возможности трудоустройства (сначала нужно определить потенциальных работодателей)._

_~~23\. Реформировать законы о регистрации оборотней~~_ _(скорее всего, сначала нужно получить степень в юриспруденции)_

После долгих раздумий почти в два часа ночи Гермиона придумала вариант получше.

_23\. Пользоваться своим собственным советом: когда чувствуешь необходимость, попроси помощи у друзей._

Она заснула, уткнувшись лицом в пергамент, и не просыпалась до самого утра, пока в комнате не появился Гарри с тарелкой бутербродов.

— У тебя на лице чернила, — любезно подсказал он.

— Неужели мама разрешила тебе подняться ко мне в комнату? — спросила Гермиона, потирая глаза.

Гарри только кивнул, пытаясь прожевать огромный сэндвич с говядиной и сыром.

— Кажется, она наконец поняла, что мы с тобой не встречаемся.

— И что мне уже давно не тринадцать лет.

— И это тоже. О, ты над чем-то работаешь?

Гермиона резко закрыла пергамент ближайшей книгой. Она вообще-то планировала спросить у друга совета, но теперь список неожиданно показался слишком личным. Конечно, это только подстегнуло интерес Гарри.

— Замышляешь что-то непристойное? — поиграл он бровями.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Не всё в этом мире связано с сексом!

— Так и знал, что зря надеюсь. Ну и что это?

Гермиона вздохнула. Всё хотя бы вернулось на привычный лад: Гарри вёл себя как перевозбуждённый подросток, а она — как вдумчивый взрослый человек.

— Если тебе так важно, это мой список дел. То, что мне нужно успеть осуществить до моей смерти.

— Сурово.

— Может быть. Я не могу решить, с чего начать. — Она перебросила список Гарри и упала спиной на кровать.

— Пятый пункт, однозначно, — ухмыльнулся тот.

Гермиона привстала на локтях и неодобрительно на него посмотрела. Гарри вздрогнул. Было приятно узнать, что даже когда лицо горело от смущения, она умела одним взглядом выразить своё негодование.

— Ты можешь быть серьёзнее? — огрызнулась она. — Мне нужна помощь.

— Ладно. — Гарри глубоко вздохнул. — Я считаю, что это надо сжечь. — Он вытащил палочку, и на её конце заплясало маленькое пламя. Гермиона вырвала пергамент у него из рук.

— Если не собираешься помогать!.. — Она замолчала и прикусила губу, пытаясь не показать, как разочарована. Если вот это она получила в ответ на проявление слабости…

Матрас прогнулся под тяжестью ещё одного тела, когда Гарри сел рядом.

— Гермиона, мне кажется, ты не понимаешь. Ты жива! Мы все живы!

— Я это прекрасно знаю. — Она свернула пергамент, но не выпустила его из рук. — Но надолго ли? Завтра меня может переехать автобус, или какой-нибудь непойманный Пожиратель вылезет из своего укрытия, или я заболею раком, или ночью упаду с лестницы… Жизнь — это уникальное сокровище, Гарри! Нельзя его потратить просто так.

Гарри осторожно вытащил свиток у неё из рук.

— Знаешь, я никогда не был счастливее, чем сейчас. В смысле, да, я скучаю по Ремусу, и Сириусу, и Дамблдору, и многим другим, но… Я никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым. Впервые в жизни у меня нет какой-то назначенной мне миссии, задания, которое точно нужно выполнить. Ты правда хочешь взять все раскрытые перед нами дороги и возможности и засунуть их в один лишь список?

— И что ты тогда предлагаешь?

Конечно, было приятно представлять себя человеком, который может делать что угодно и быть кем угодно, но это совершенно не помогало определиться с планами на будущее.

— Я не знаю. В этом-то и смысл! — Гарри взмахнул пергаментом со списком. — Попробуй целую неделю на него не смотреть. Просто дай себе время подумать.

— Хорошо, — с сомнением согласилась Гермиона.

Гарри взмахнул палочкой, и пергамент перелетел через комнату прямо в нижний ящик стола, который со стуком закрылся и сыто отрыгнул.

— Вот, — торжественно объявил Гарри, — не откроется как минимум неделю.

— Как минимум?!

Гарри с виноватым видом пожал плечами.

— Новое заклинание, я пока дорабатываю последние штрихи. Отрыжки быть не должно. — Он поднялся с кровати и направился к выходу. — Напиши мне, если через неделю не откроется. И если продолжит рыгать — тоже, ладно?

  
  


* * *

Ящик действительно оставался крепко запертым, и было совершенно непонятно, лежит ли внутри него её пергамент или его уже давно успели переварить. Время от времени Гермиона дёргала за ручку, но, к её удивлению, невозможность добраться до списка помогла выстроить приоритеты. Теперь Гермиона точно знала, что сделает дальше: отправится в Хогвартс.

Она аппарировала в Хогсмид к «Писсаро», но заходить в магазинчик не стала, направившись прямо к школе. При виде почти целого и невредимого Хогвартса Гермиона непроизвольно облегчённо выдохнула. Три из четырёх башен были полностью восстановлены, только Астрономической ещё требовалось несколько финальных штрихов — всё это помогло не обращать внимание на обугленные останки моста и засыпанный обломками камней внутренний дворик.

Гермиона заглянула в Большой зал, игнорируя грызущие сомнения. Без гула учеников внутри было до жути тихо. В зачарованном потолке кое-где зияли дыры, открывая взгляду обычный серый камень. Гермиона выскочила обратно в коридор, заталкивая подальше воспоминания о лежащих на полу телах.

В коридорах тоже было пусто. Она пыталась смотреть только на пол под ногами, но было невозможно не замечать подпаленные гобелены, пятна сажи на стенах и разодранные картины, обитателей которых она когда-то хорошо знала. Подойдя к горгулье, охраняющей вход в башню директора, Гермиона вытерла лицо рукавом и глубоко вздохнула несколько раз, успокаиваясь. «Абсолютно неважно, как выглядит школа сейчас, — сказала она себе, — Хогвартс простоял тысячу лет, и несколько следов пожара этого не изменят».

— Дамблдор, — назвала Гермиона пароль и улыбнулась, когда горгулья отпрыгнула в сторону. Может быть, Макгонагалл тоже находила утешение в имени бывшего директора.

В кабинете было пусто. Вращающиеся столы были всё также заставлены причудливыми приборами, но слой пыли с головой выдавал, что здесь уже давно никто не обитает.

— Многим ли вы стёрли воспоминания, мисс Грейнджер?

Гермиона подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Этот надменный голос был так хорошо знаком, что она почти ожидала увидеть нависающего над ней закутанного во всё чёрное Снейпа, но за спиной никого не было.

— Портрет, мисс Грейнджер.

— О, — тихо выдохнула Гермиона. — Я была на ваших похоронах.

— Я тронут, — протянул Снейп. — Повторю свой вопрос: многим ли вы стёрли воспоминания?

— Откуда вы знаете про моих родителей? — не выдержала Гермиона.

— Про ваших _родителей,_ мисс Грейнджер? — По выражению лица Снейпа никогда нельзя было сказать, о чём он думает, но сейчас Гермионе показалось, что он удивлён и даже встревожен. Хотя она вполне могла приписывать портрету свои собственные чувства — вряд ли он вообще способен на такие сложные эмоции. — Я предполагал, что вы намеревались применять незаконные практики работы с воспоминаниями на ваших врагах, — продолжил Снейп бесстрастно. — В порядке ли ваши родители?

— Да, — кивнула Гермиона, — но вам-то какое дело?

— Всего лишь здоровое любопытство. Я своего рода эксперт в манипуляциях с разумом.

Гермиона нервно вздохнула, подавляя желание сбежать подальше.

— Откуда вы вообще узнали, что я применяла эти заклинания?

Она ведь была очень осторожна, добывая книги, и точно убедилась, что никто ничего не видел.

— Вы меня недооцениваете, мисс Грейнджер. Стащенные вами книги были частью моей личной коллекции. У Поттера бы просто не хватило мозгов их использовать, а значит, это могли быть только вы.

Гермиона облегчённо выдохнула, стараясь успокоить дрожь в коленках: никто ничего не видел и никто не знал, куда уезжали её беззащитные перед волшебниками родители.

— Осторожнее, мисс Грейнджер. Зло вырастает из желания всё контролировать.

— Ну, вы-то точно в курсе!

— Весьма. — Какое-то время Снейп молча смотрел на неё в упор, а потом добавил: — Профессор Макгонагалл обитает в своём старом кабинете. Она предпочитает не подниматься в эту башню.

— С чего бы это, — пробормотала Гермиона. Снейп фыркнул.

— Если в процессе выздоровления ваши родители столкнутся с некоторыми проблемами, не стесняйтесь обратиться ко мне.

— Спасибо, — выдавила Гермиона и, не оглядываясь, вышла из кабинета.

* * *

Открывшая дверь кабинета Макгонагалл выглядела измотанной, но при виде Гермионы её суровое лицо смягчилось.

— Мисс Грейнджер, чем обязана?

— Не знаю, профессор, — она виновато улыбнулась. — Наверное, просто хотела снова увидеть школу.

— Проходите. Боюсь, у меня нет под рукой вазочки с печеньем, но, прошу, присаживайтесь. — Макгонагалл отступила в сторону, пропуская Гермиону. Мягкое кресло пролетело через комнату, останавливаясь рядом с большим письменным столом.

— Думаю, я пришла уточнить насчёт моего образования, — сказала Гермиона, аккуратно опускаясь на краешек сидения — полностью расслабиться в компании Макгонагалл казалось совершенно невозможным.

— А что не так с вашим образованием, мисс Грейнджер? Боюсь, школа уже ничему не сможет вас научить. — Она перебрала лежащие на столе свитки пергаментов, выбрала один и передала Гермионе. — Это вопросы прошлогоднего экзамена ЖАБА. Что-нибудь вызывает у вас затруднение?

Гермиона пробежала глазами первые пять вопросов — очень легко.

— Попробуйте посмотреть с конца, — предложила Макгонагалл. — Там будут самые трудные.

— Я знаю ответы на все эти вопросы, — пробормотала Гермиона. Она внезапно вспомнила, что сотни преобразований, которые ей пришлось совершить, чтобы уместить всю свою жизнь в одну маленькую бисерную сумочку, были не просто уровня ЖАБА, а гораздо, гораздо сложнее.

— Я и не ждала ничего другого от лучшей ведьмы своего поколения, внесшей неописуемый вклад в победу над Волдемортом. Осмелюсь даже сказать, что без вас Гарри бы не справился.

— Спасибо, профессор, — автоматически ответила Гермиона, всё ещё листая пергаменты с вопросами. — Но я с большим удовольствием изучила бы все эти темы здесь, в Хогвартсе. С вами. — Впервые за несколько месяцев Гермиона позволила себе вспомнить, чем ещё ей пришлось пожертвовать ради победы.

— Спасибо, мисс Грейнджер. Я бы с большим удовольствием была вашим учителем, — Макгонагалл лукаво улыбнулась. — Боюсь даже думать, что представляет из себя будущий седьмой курс.

Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ, краем глаза замечая ещё одну стопку пергаментов в углу стола.

— Профессор, а это у вас случайно не объявления о приёме на работу? — спросила она, надеясь, что голос не выдаст её нервозность. Было весьма самонадеянно рассчитывать на должность преподавателя, когда тебе всего лишь восемнадцать, но, судя по всему, Гермиона была достаточно квалифицирована, а Хогвартс теперь мог похвастаться целым ворохом вакантных должностей. Может быть, ей не придётся бросать школу.

— Это именно они и есть, — Макгонагалл хотела добавить что-то ещё, но Гермиона перебила её, боясь, что иначе струсит.

— Тогда я бы хотела предложить свою кандидатуру на должность учителя ЗОТИ. У меня нет с собой резюме, но я завтра же утром пришлю его совой.

— Боюсь, я не могу этого допустить, мисс Грейнджер. Пока мы не убедились, что проклятие Волдеморта рассеялось с его смертью, эту должность будет занимать аврор. Кроме того, даже целая армия тёмных волшебников меркнет перед одиннадцатилетними волшебниками, впервые взявшими в руки палочку, — знающе подмигнула она.

Гермиона попыталась улыбнуться, но в горле будто встал комок. Она не думала, что пришла сегодня в школу, чтобы попрощаться.

— Пожалуйста, профессор! Я не знаю, что мне ещё делать.

Но Макгонагалл только улыбнулась.

— Об этом я и говорю, мисс Грейнджер.

* * *

Ящик стола открылся на два дня позже, чем пообещал Гарри, при помощи лома и обеззараживающего заклинания.

Всё утро Гермиона провела, тщательно очищая письменный стол от книг по незаинтересовавшим её профессиям и от ненужных объявлений о приёме на работу. Стопка брошюр перекочевала с тумбочки в мусорное ведро, освобождая место для заявления на сдачу экзаменов ЖАБА.

Гермиона осторожно развернула пергамент и обмакнула перо в чернила. Быстрыми, уверенными штрихами она вывела:

_25\. Научиться жить, ничего не планируя._

Один за одним Гермиона сложила школьные учебники в сундук, положив на самый верх «Историю Хогвартса». Нежно проведя рукой по крышке, она резко встала, закрыла сундук и взмахом палочки отправила его в дальний угол шкафа.

Гермиона закрыла глаза и медленно вздохнула.

— Это нормально, — прошептала она. — Всё когда-нибудь заканчивается.

Она легла на пол, расстелила перед собой старую карту отца.

Впереди раскрывался целый мир.


End file.
